No Laughing
| season = 2 | number = 13 | image = Image:No Laughing.png | previous = "At the Movies" | next = "No Laughing Part 2" | airdate = June 2, 1993 }} " " is the 13th episode in Season 2 of Beavis and Butt-head. It is the overall 19th episode. Plot Principal McVicker tries a radical solution to Beavis and Butt-head's stupidity and continuous laughing in class: They can't laugh at anything they hear for a whole week. They try their best not to laugh during Sex Education class. Characters * Beavis * Butt-Head * Principal McVicker * Coach Buzzcut * Mr. Herrera * Mr. Stevenson / Stewart's Dad * Daria (background character) * Mrs. Dickey Trivia * The boy in front of Beavis at the start of the episode seems to resemble Bruce Foxton, the bass player of The Jam. * Principal McVicker's name is spelt differently in this episode. * It is revealed that Mr Stevenson, Stewart's father works at Highland High. Transcript :(Highland High School. It is morning. Mr Herrera is in his Spanish class.) :Mr. Herrera: Bueno. Recuerdan por favor, clase, siempre contestan en Español. Bueno? :(He walks over to Butt-head.) :Mr. Herrera: ''Senior Butt-head. (He shows a Butt Head a picture and speaks in Spanish.) :Butt-Head: Uh, burritos? :Mr. Herrera: No, no, no. (Speaks in Spanish twice.) :Butt-head: Uh, gucamole? :Mr. Herrera: No, no. Senior Beavis. (Speaks in Spanish.) :Beavis: Erm... Spaghetti. :Butt-head: 'Spaghetti? :'Mr Herrera: Spaghetti? That's Italian, you moron! Dammit! You idiots have been in this class for almost a whole school year, and the only Spanish you know is what you learned at Taco Bell! And Beavis can't even get that right! I'm gonna give you little bastards just ten seconds to come up with a sentence in Spanish and if you can't, you're both going to the principal's office and you're both flunking. Well, I'm waiting. :Butt-head: (Says it Fast) rendo-pordo-curdoh-nut-a-ben-yubarduhvuh Rico Suave. :Mr. Herrera: Principal's office! Now! :Beavis: Er... Taco Supreme. :Mr. Herrera: Get out! Now! :(In the next classroom, something flies through the air and smashes something. Beavis and Butt Head are sat down at their desks. They are chuckling. Butt Head holds a pencil in the air, before dropping it. It bounces off Butt Head's desk and goes right in Beavis' eye. Beavis screams whilst his eye is bleeding.) :'''Beavis: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! :(Butt Head has now turned his attention to Beavis.)'' :Butt Head: Woah! That was cool. It really DOES happen. :(Butt Head chuckles whilst Beavis takes the pencil out of his eye. He too chuckles. Mr Stevenson is ready to start doing the register.) '' :'Mr. Stevenson': Okay. Armstrong? :'Armstrong': Here. :'Mr Stevenson': Amiho? :'Amiho': Present. :'Mr Stevenson': Baca? :'Baca': Yo! :'Mr Stevenson': Buttkiss? :'Buttkiss': Here. :and Butt-Head begin to laugh.'' :Mr. Stevenson: Dammit, what's wrong with you two? We've been in school over seven months now, and every single day, when I call Daniel Buttkiss's name, you guys have to laugh. :and Butt-Head continue to laugh. :Mr. Stevenson: Is it really still that funny? Doesn't it ever get old? Are you gonna laugh for the rest of your lives every time someone says the name "Buttkiss"? :and Butthead are still laughing. :Mr. Stevenson: That does it. Principal's office, now! :Woman: Therefore we can say that any two amoeba are identical twins since they all have the same genetic makeup. They are all the same sex and can reproduce by themselves. :and Butt-Head begin to laugh :Woman: So all sperm cells contain either an X chromosome or a Y chromosome and - :Butt-Head: She said "sperm." :Woman: 'Depending on which sperm cell fertilizes the egg, ''over Beavis's and Butt-Head's laughing I said, depending on which sperm cell fertilizes the egg, the zygote will be either male or female - Shut Up! :and Butthead continue to laugh :'''Woman: McVicker's office, now! :(McVicker's Office. Beavis and Butt Head are still laughing.) :McVicker: '''Oh, you guys think this is funny? You've been to four classes today and you've been sent here four times. And this laughing thing. What the hell is with this laughing thing? All the teachers are sick of it. Mr Sherman, your History teacher, says he's completely given up on trying to teach your class about the Gay 90's. :[Beavis and Butthead laugh) :'''McVicker; See? See?! Now that's exactly what I'm talking about. You are both suspended for a week! :Butthead: '''Er... what's that mean? (Chuckles.) '' :'McVicker: '''It means I... I don't want to see ya anywhere near this school for a whole week! :Butt Head: 'Cool. :and Butthead mime playing an Air Guitar'' :McVicker; Shut Up! Forget it. No,no, you're not suspended. No, I've got a better idea. Yeah, I'm gonna get you guys this time. (He laughs and takes a bottle of Old Crow out from under his desk. Beavis and Butt Head chuckle too, as McVicar opens the bottle and then starts drinking the whiskey.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Mr. Van Driessen Category:Episodes without Mr. Anderson Gallery No Laughing 1.png No Laughing 2.png No Laughing 3.png No Laughing 4.png No Laughing 5.png No Laughing 6.png No Laughing 7.png No Laughing 8.png No Laughing 9.png No Laughing 10.png Mcv3.jpg No Laughing 11.png No Laughing 12.png Censorship Trivia The title card has changed up until Season 8. *This is the first appearence of Principal McVicker Some of Coach Buzzcut's dialog was removed for the "Mike Judge Collection" DVD. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Mr. Van Driessen Category:Episodes without Mr. Anderson